


Red Bottom

by NastyBambino



Series: TonyStarkBingo2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Natasha Romanov, Domme Natasha Romanov, F/M, Inappropriate Use of a Popsicle for Teasing, Light Dom/sub, Paddling, Pegging, Russian Pet Names, Spanking, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Top Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Sometimes you just have to tease your domme and get punished. (Bingo Square S5).





	Red Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got out of my creative rut and writing again! Got some good ole ironwidow pegging. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Natasha knows Tony is up to something the moment he comes to the pool with a popsicle in hand and a sly grin on his face. He sits on the chair next to her and lays back, licking a strip up the icy, red column. They’ve been together long enough that Tony knows the one way to tease her into punishing him: a cherry-flavored popsicle. It’s her favorite flavor and the color of the strap-on she loves to use on him. She narrows her eyes at him, getting a sweet smile, before refocusing on her book.

Over the background noise of the others, she can hear his mouth moving on the frozen treat, sloppy sucks and pleased moans that slowly and steadily chip at her resolve. Her fingers clench tighter on her book, and her jaw tenses as she struggles to refocus on the line she’s been reading repeatedly because of him. A particularly loud moan has her slamming her book closed and giving him a heated glare. He swallows but meets her gaze, taking a long lick of the frozen treat. She swings her legs over the edge of the chair and leans back on her hands, smiling sharply at him. “Go to my room and get ready,” she orders. “You have ten minutes.”

She watches him dart into the main building with a smirk and shakes her head. She takes her time cleaning up her area and getting to her room, thinking about the amount of spankings to give him, about whether or not to let him cum because of his behavior. When she gets to her floor, she sets her book away then unties her bikini top and lets it fall to the floor. She pulls off her bottoms after then walks to her bedroom, leaning against the doorway and eyeing Tony. She silently praises him for already being on bed working himself open for her, lube and strap next to him and dripping cock fastened with a ring around the base. She considers lowering his spanking count when she notices the paddle as well, her favorite one. He’s smart enough to know that he’s getting a punishment before he gets what he wants.

“Aren’t you a good boy.” She smooths her fingertips down his spine, and he keens, arching into her touch. “Enough.” He removes his hands from himself with a disappointed whine and grips the sheets instead. She pulls him to the edge of the bed and off of it so that his feet touch the floor. He does his best to keep his ass perked up, especially when she starts the warm up. She rubs his tanned skin then gives a few light taps that progressively worsen until she feels he’s warmed up enough. “Five with my hand, five with the paddle.” Tony nods and takes a shaky breath.

The ones with her hand go by quickly but with enough time between to let him feel the sting fully. She delivers the last one hard enough to make him cry out and his cock jump against his belly, connected to the blanket by a steady stream of pre-cum. She picks the paddle up next, smirking at her symbol molded into it: one of her favorite gifts presented by Tony himself. “Five more, _moi horoshiy_.” He whimpers softly at the endearment and arches into her hand on his lower back. She rubs his back before bringing the paddle down, hard enough to agitate and build upon the pain already there. He lets out a wail and grips the sheets tighter. She does it four more times, the same exact way, before dropping the paddle. She grabs the cream kept especially for his punishments, carefully rubbing it in and relishing in his pained moans and whimpers. “ _Moi horoshiy._ ”

“M-Mistress,” he whimpers softly, finally speaking. She coos and wipes her hand on a towel. She places a kiss above his tail bone before grabbing the strap-on, strapping the harness around her hips and sliding the doubled end of the toy inside of herself with a hitch of her breath. She slicks up the end for Tony before tossing the lube to the side carelessly and standing behind him. Natasha presses the head against his hole, teasing the pressure on the already-loose opening.

“Are you ready?”

“ _Please._ ” She uses one strong stroke to bottom out, pressing past his prostate and groaning herself as he lets out a loud, needy moan. She grips his hips and wastes no time picking up a strong, fast pace, just the way they both like it after he’s spent his time teasing her. She’s small compared to him, but it feels like she eclipses him when she puts her weight onto him, hips snapping against his ass as she pants against his skin. Their moans and cries mix in the air. Natasha moves a hand down and circles his cock, giving him something to rock into as he lets out a broken groan. She sucks marks into his neck and digs bruises into his hip as she nears her climax, never lasting long when he teases her.

“Cum for me, _solnishka._ ” Tony whines loudly, taking no more than a couple of thrusts and strokes of his cock to streak the comforter with his cum. She lets out something almost primal as she hastens her thrusts, taking her pleasure from him, until she cums herself with a soft, lusty cry, pressing as deep as she can to get the toy deeper inside. They pant together, her body pressed against his, struggling to catch their breaths.

She recovers faster than him and gently pulls out, looking him over after the small hiss that he releases. She sets everything used in a box to be cleaned before gently turning him onto his back, smiling softly at the dazed grin he gives her. She goes to the mini fridge and takes out a bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries as well as a couple of bottle of enhanced water for them. She returns to the bed and sets everything on the nightstand before sitting down, cradling his head in her lap. She helps him sit up enough to take a few sips of water then feeds him a few strawberries afterwards. She does the same for herself then for him again, until there is little water and no strawberries left.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” she asks, needing the reassurance despite knowing the answer. He turns to face her stomach and hums, nuzzling into the skin.

“Yes,” he sighs happily. “Thank you for indulging my bratty moments.” She runs her fingers through his hair.

“I can indulge _moi horoshiy_ every once in a while when he feels like being bad.” He hides his pinked face in her stomach, making her smile. _So shy, no matter how many endearments and how much praise I give him._ “I think a hot bath and a shitty rom-com are in order.” Tony grins up at her, eyes twinkling.

“Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> *chef's kiss* If I do say so myself. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
